Virus
by uniwonder
Summary: IDW: This virus forces Cybertronians into a human-like state, while retaining their robotic biology. Can scientists, both Autobot and Decepticon, come together to find a cure before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I making any profit by writing this story.  
_

* * *

"The virus has affected not only us, but the Decepticons as well…"

"You're late."

Having his thoughts disturbed, Perceptor turned to meet Prowl with a hard stare. "Thundercracker turned himself in about a week ago, before you came to us. We noticed the change this morning," added the Autobot strategist. The silence lingered between them for a moment, causing an awkward Perceptor to lower his gaze to the synthetic skin now covering his hands. Prowl shifted uncomfortably and glanced to the computer screen; "How long will it be until a cure is found?" he inquired. The scientist removed his glasses and peered over his shoulder. He attempted to formulate an appropriate answer, one that Prowl would accept. "The virus was created to force us into a human-like state, similar to that of the Pretender technology. I'm guessing it was a sick attempt at rendering us impossible to continue fighting, be it of physical weakness or low morale. I must speak wi—"

"Perceptor."

"Indeterminate."

As the officer turned to make his exit, Perceptor stood from his chair: "Perhaps Thundercracker knows something? May I visit him?" Prowl paused in his steps and rolled his gaze to the ceiling in slight annoyance—he had to admit, though; the mech was quite brave. "Alright," he said. "I will have him brought into the humans' interrogation room. You will have one hour to get him to talk. Will that suffice?"

"I must be alone with him."

"… Alone?"

"I am confident I can gain his trust. Having others around may intimidate him."

Prowl scoffed lightly. "Very well. Be there no later than 11AM." And, with that, the younger man vacated the laboratory, leaving the scientist to continue mulling over the drama that currently surrounded the Autobot base. Perceptor brought the limb of his glasses to his pale lips and pondered on the upcoming meeting he had with Starscream's older (and much wiser) brother. He knew Thundercracker was a quiet mech, despite his reputation; and he wasn't known to be so defiant, such as his younger siblings. With that mind, the Autobot was looking forward to their conversation.

**01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011**

10:58AM.

Thundercracker sat patiently in the uncomfortable chair they had provided, hands cuffed behind his back—it was most unpleasant. Prowl, of course, made sure of that. The seeker exhaled deeply and lifted his amber gaze to the clock mounted upon the wall, and then to the Autobots guarding him. "Don't be getting any ideas, Decepticon," one murmured in warning. Amused by the man's threat, Thundercracker leaned back in his chair. _They really have no idea how good I have it here,_ he thought to himself. In contrast to living with the Decepticons, the seeker had access to daily rations and a pretty decent bed. He often wondered about his brothers, though; how the change affected them and if they were coping as well as he was. Then again, since their coming to New York City, Thundercracker had grown to admire the human race and their will to survive and adapt to change in their environment.

"Ah, I apologize for the wait."

"Good luck, sir."

Perceptor relieved the guards of their duty before getting settled at the head of the table. He had a small file containing reports and notes he compiled on the 'humanization' issue. "I am sure you know why I requested this meeting," he said calmly; "You seem to have adjusted well to the virus…"

"It would seem that way."

"As I'm sure you know, we all suspect Megatron to be behind this."

"It's become a habit, hasn't it?"

The Autobot furrowed his brow, immediately catching on to the sarcasm dripping from Thundercracker's tongue. "Then give us a reason not to blame him," he urged. The seeker shifted in the chair, the barely visible stubble along his jaw causing his perplexed expression to appear more gruff than usual. "What makes you think I know anything about the virus? Even if it was the Decepticons—I was cast out as a traitor; I wouldn't know a damn thing."

"Interesting. The virus itself, when viewed at a microscopic level, reveals characteristics parallel to the Decepticon-born development known as Pretender technology. Surely, you have some idea; a name, perhaps?"

Thundercracker emitted a soft rumble. "Release me, and I'll think about it." But the scientist-turned-sniper narrowed his gaze and stood from his chair. "Listen to me… I need to know everything about this plague before something _else_ happens, and you are the only Decepticon in our possession. Either you tell me what you know, or give me the name of someone who will." He was surprised to see how much Perceptor had changed over the years; going from meek scientist, to cold-blooded killer. At this point, with the look in the man's eyes—"You really are a Wrecker, aren't you… I overheard the guards talking about your skilled aim."

"You are deviating from the topic at hand, Thundercracker."

"Release me, then."

Perceptor fell silent and rounded the table.

At that moment, the former jet felt rather uneasy; and then cold metal pressed against the pale skin of his temple.

"Talk, or you will see firsthand just how skilled I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I making any profit by writing this.  
_

* * *

The outcome was bittersweet.

Thundercracker was unable to provide Perceptor with the answers he desired, but he did mention bringing Starscream to the base. It would be interesting to see the great minds of Cybertron come together and work as a team to save their race. The hard part was putting their differences aside long enough to be in the same room.

"So, is Starscream coming here?" Skyfire inquired softly.

"I would hope so…" the other man replied. "You know him better than I do." Skyfire pursed his lips and went to the doorway of the room they currently occupied. He stared down the hall, hearing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe complain about their most recent prisoner. "It sounds like Skywarp's here," he murmured. "Skywarp? I'm sure he will be a pleasant guest." The taller scientist chuckled. "Well, we have two of the three Stooges!" Upon noticing Perceptor's lack of comprehension, Skyfire blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Heh, human entertainment."

"Speaking of… It is almost time for Verity to deliver rations to our prisoners."

"Aren't you little worried, Perceptor?"

"Of what? Verity is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

"Fuck off!"

Thundercracker pulled the blankets up to his chin, trying to ignore the commotion resonating off the metal walls of the prison. That was, until he heard the grungy voice of his younger brother: "Come on! I haven't been with a woman in years!" The seeker forced himself to walk to the gate of his cell. He could see Skywarp being constrained by a guard while Verity handed out rations to those he shared his cell with. With a small sigh, Thundercracker brought a hand up to his cheek as he recalled that fateful moment in the sky. He wondered if his brother was still… upset. Instead of making his presence known, Thundercracker retreated further into his cell and waited for Verity to greet him.

"Jeeze! Filthy Decepticon PIGS! Ugh." The human entered his cell and handed him a container of energon. "You're the exception," she added softly, taking a seat next to him. "You know, he tried to steal an F-22… You guys and your pilot uniforms! It's so easy for you to just slip on in and do whatever you want, pretend you're in the USAF; steal weapons of mass destruction. Good thing Ironhide noticed the Decepticon badge on his flightsuit." Thundercracker sipped at his energon, patiently listening to her ramble. "They found a damn garage full of weapons and ammo." He perked up a bit, glancing to the human. "That sounds like something he would do… He was alone, I take it?" Verity tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I believe so."

"Would it be too much trouble to… have him brought here? Into my cell?"

"Eh, Prowl wants all new prisoners to remain in containment until they can be sorted," she replied. "Sorry, TC. Are you lonely? I can stay here longer."

"No, no… I can't ask that of you. Besides, Skywarp would get jealous."

Verity puffed up and scowled at the seeker. "That bastard will end up losing both hands and his tongue, if he keeps it up!" _Or his life, if Perceptor ever finds out._

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

_Flashback..._

"_Where is Verity?"_

"_I don't know... She just ran off."_

_Perceptor gave a low grumble in frustration and grabbed Drift's arm, leading him down the crumbling corridor. The former Decepticon had never seen the sniper so… frightened. It disturbed him. Over time, Verity became somewhat of a daughter to the scientist and her safety was his first priority._

"_Verity!"_

_Through the smoke and raging flames, the half-track caught sight of a small body lying motionless in a puddle of oil and blood. Perceptor gently lifted her battered form, allowing his scanners to register every deep wound and broken bone; he felt panic slowly creep into his processor, only to be pushed aside: "Drift, get her to my laboratory as fast as you can." The sports car nodded and transformed, ready for his charge to be safely inserted into the passenger side._

_Verity was hanging on to the last thread of life. If she didn't make it, Perceptor would never forgive himself. To make up for the pain she endured, the scientist enhanced her body with that of Cybertronian technology._

_It was taboo, but, at that moment, he didn't care._

_End flashback…_

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

Skywarp shifted against the cold wall. It was incredibly difficult to get some decent sleep in this place. Disgusted, the seeker stood and approached the gate of his cell. "When am I gonna get my own place?" he inquired. Before the guard could speak, Prowl stepped into range and eyed the younger man. "I believe you could use it," he said calmly. "Take him out, place him in 403." Skywarp went quietly, to the Autobot's surprise. "You're lucky, Skywarp. You would have been executed immediately, but… out of respect for your brother, you will remain here; alone."

"You think I give a shit?"

"You will, eventually."

"Heh, I'll enjoy proving you wrong."

"… It is a seeker's nature to be among their own kind; in groups of three, preferably. And they absolutely despise closed spaces. Enjoy your stay." With that, Prowl turned to leave, even with a little smile plastered across his face. Skywarp sneered at the retreating Autobot before averting his gaze. That's when he noticed Thundercracker standing in the cell opposite of him. The two stared at one another for what felt like hours, and then Skywarp escaped into the dark shadows of his chamber, unable to hide the pain he felt in his spark. Thundercracker knew; he could feel it.

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

The next morning, Verity stepped into Skywarp's cell, carrying a small suitcase. "Perceptor wants a sample of your blood," she said calmly. The seeker remained seated on the cot, too tired to even bother resisting. "Is something wrong? You're not your usual asshole self today."

Across the corridor, Thundercracker watched intently.

Skywarp looked to the suitcase as Verity popped it open, revealing a single syringe. She took his hand and positioned his arm. "This might sting a bit," she added, holding the needle to his skin. The seeker waited for the right moment to tear his arm free and, with quick reflexes, had the woman pinned against the cot. He held his hand around her throat as he reached for her set of keys. "I heard you part Cybertronian…" he murmured, balling his hand into a fist. Skywarp then punched through her chest; just as he suspected—a portion of her upper body was indeed Cybertronian, save for the few precious organs. He moved to stand, leaving Verity gasping upon the now bloodied cot. The seeker reached through the bars of his cell and unlocked the gate, moving quickly to Thundercracker's.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why haven't you done it already?"

As the guards raced down the hall, the two Decepticons fled. The Autobots would be too preoccupied with saving the human's life, giving the seekers the opportunity to leave the base without any problems. That was perhaps the only good thing about wearing a human disguise—it was easier to get in and out undetected.

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

"We were better off with the Autobots…" said the oldest seeker, glancing at the bloodied skin of his brother. Skywarp scoffed. "You really have betrayed us, haven't you?"

"It isn't like that, 'Warp."

"Then explain it to me!"

Thundercracker ran a hand back through his dark hair in exasperation. "The Decepticons were once a great, honorable force. We're monsters, now; killing for pleasure. Our war is with the Autobots.

Not with the humans."

Skywarp leaned against the rock wall of the cave.  
"Megatron doesn't know what the hell he's doing anymore," he added; "I honestly think Starscream is the one…"

"Starscream? Are you serious?"

"He's smarter than you think, Skywarp. Why do you think Megatron keeps him around?"

Skywarp snickered. "I could think of a few reasons."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shhtupid text... You aren't supposed to be bold and italicized. Carry on.


End file.
